Regalos
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Robin quiere entregarle un regalo al hombre que ama y la persona que siempre la ha protegido, pero a causa de los nervios y los celos de Zoro, puede que se complique un poco la situación. ¿Sera capaz de entregarselo?. Zoro x Robin.


_**Os dejo otro fic después de decir un millón de veces de que iba abandonar este web durante un tiempo, pero es que entró para ver mis fic que sigo y veo que hay muy pocos fic sobre esta pareja por eso me he revelado y escrito más para los fans del ZoRo y las fans que están enamoradas secretamente de un chico o viceversa y son tan tímidos como chopper. Así que disfrutéis de lo tímida que soy y de mi idea. Basado casi todo en hechos reales.**_

 _ **Regalo desesperado:**_

Nuestra querida tripulación se encontraba en los mares del Nuevo Mundo no muy lejos de llegar a su nuevo destino, Dressrosa después de pasar la peligrosa, alucinante y alocada aventura en la isla de los tritones y en Punk Hazard. Era un momento de paz, pero no podía decir tampoco que estuvieran totalmente seguro, porque había la posibilidad de que a los 5 minutos fueran atacados por Doflamingo después de declararle la guerra.

Usoop y Chopper no dejaban de vigilar cada rincón del Sunny totalmente acojonados que al mínimo ruido acababan armándola, uniéndose Franky y Luffy, hasta que llegaba Nami y le daba sus puños de amor y les dejaba, literalmente, besando el beso durante un buen rato y acompañados de enormes chichones por el rostro.

Sanji preparaba la cena para que sus invitados y sus damas para que tuvieran una maravilla de sabores en su boca, como era de esperar. Franky reparaba los defectos que provocaban esos tres idiotas a causas de sus falsas alarmas.

Law se encontraba sentado en la cubierta meditando o pensando seguro de cuál sería su movimiento para acabar por una vez con esa lagartija que acabo con Corazón-san.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una tumbona donde la cubierta tomando café y unos tentempiés que le había preparado Sanji.

-Oye Robin. - la llamo la pelirroja.

-Dime. - la morena aparto los ojos de su libro de historia y se acomodó sus gafas de leer.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a darle el regalo? - pregunto con picardía.

-De que me hablas. - dijo la morena como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

-Venga Robin. No te hagas la tonta. Sé que deseas darle una cosita a alguien desde la isla Gyojin y que la tienes escondida debajo de tu almohada. - dijo con un tono picaron pillando a la arqueóloga.

-Vale, me has pillado. - confeso riendo por la cara que ponía Nami.

\- ¿Y cuándo se lo vas a dar a ese idiota?

-No lo sé. Para su cumpleaños. - bromeo.

-Para…su…cumpleaños…- dijo asombrada. - Pero si faltan meses para eso. Se te habrá olvidado.

-Nami a mí no se me olvida nada.

-Bueno ese no es el tema. - casi cae en la trampa de evitar el tema de los chicos. Sabía perfectamente que Robin apartaba de cualquier modo hablar de los chicos y de sus sentimientos. Siempre decía que era una pérdida de tiempo y que ella no era tan guapa como ella y por eso nadie se fijaba en ella, cosa que Nami le regañaba por decir esa estupidez porque ella era preciosa que hasta un ciego podía ver lo preciosa que era. - ¿Por qué no se lo das? - esa pregunta sonó tan suave y tierna porque quería referir a que porque tienes miedo a enfrentarle.

-No sé. ¿Puedo confesarte algo? -por una vez en su vida vio a la mismísima Robin dudar de sí misma para soltar lo que llevaba tiempo soportarlo. Ella asintió. - Me pongo nerviosa solo estar cerca de él, es como si de repente fuera un ratón y el fuera una serpiente que me quiere arrancar mis extremidades. – como no, humor macabro. -Somos muy diferente tanto por la edad y nuestros gustos. Además, él nunca ha puesto interés por mí y solo me trata como nakamas. No creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo. - suspiro resignada. -Nunca pasara el límite de entre nakamas a la de algo más.

-Robin eres valiente y te comprendo, pero ni la edad ni nada no te debe detener. Y yo creo que te equivocas. Hazme caso. - ella afirmo con una sonrisa. -Y ahora quiero que le entregues ese regalo a ese baka antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - ella rio fuertemente. – Además tenemos el plan B.- la morena enarco una ceja de duda. - Podías tener una noche loca con Law.

-No seas tonta.

-No me digas que no te has fijado como te mira. Un poco más y te arrastras hasta una habitación para darte un buen repaso en la cama, como si fuera un secuestro. – las dos mujeres rieron a carcajadas.

-Pues si te digo la verdad no me importaría. -otra carcajada fue presente en el barco, pero las chicas no percataron de una cosa, era que un espadachín con un buen sentido dela orientación pasaba por en ese instante y escucho la conversación, pero mal interpretándola de mala forma como siempre. Rápidamente él se fue al cuarto de vigilancia enfadado y totalmente celoso. – Ha ver si con eso por fin el Espadachín se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-Bueno si eso no funciona sal a la calle desnuda que seguro no te quita la mirada de encima. - Robin se sonrojo violentamente.

-Que pervertida Nami, así piensas conquistar al capitán. - ahora la que se sonrojo fue Nami. -

-Cállate.

-Fufufufu.

-Nami, Robin a cenar. - se escuchó la voz de Sanji desde la cocina avisando a los demás para cenar. El primero en llegar fue, quien no, Luffy seguido por los demás.

La cena paso como siempre. Entre bromas, diversión, robo de comida, bromas, bailes, peleas, bromas…he mencionado bromas. Nami no paraba de darle codazos a Robin para que dirigiera la mirada y que se fijará lo que transmitía el cirujano y luego para que la dirigiera a donde Zoro que no hacia ni un mínimo caso a su comida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No tengo hambre. - aviso Zoro para la alegría del capitán, que tardo más de decir esa frase que Luffy en devorar su comida.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Nami le dio un codazo indicando que fuera tras su hombre y que de una maldita vez que le entregara su maldito regalo.

-Espera, Zoro. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? - lo dijo tímidamente. El peliverde lo debatió unos segundos que para ella le parecía eternidades.

-De acuerdo. -por qué sonó de forma fría y enfadada, pero estamos hablando de Zoro, ese tono era de lo más natural.

Zoro, como un caballero, aparto la puerta para que ella saliera primero. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa radiante pensando que podía tener algo de razón Nami. El espadachín cogió en brazos a la morena sorprendiéndola y de un salto brutal aterrizaron a salvo en el puerto de vigilancia.

Ahora mismo no sabía cómo describir la sensación que había tenido cuando Zoro la había cogido y había saltado a una gran altura mientras ella le agarraba del cuello por miedo de caerse, pero los brazos de Zoro le transmitía seguridad. Era como si estuviera en un sueño.

La bajo con suma delicadeza. Ella se sonrojo como una adolescente enamorada y era lo que era... una mujer madura que se había enamorado por primera vez y ese es el que nunca se olvida.

-Dime. ¿Qué quieres? - hay estaba otra vez ese tono de enfadado.

\- " _ **Venga Robin. Solo se lo tienes que entregar nada mas. Has estado pensado como dárselo. Venga no seas una cobardona"**_

-Y bien. - Zoro empezaba a impacientar.

-Quería darte esto. - le entrego el regalo de una forma tímida y a la vez sonrojada. (no sé dónde salió el regalo como lo tenía escondido en mi mochila)

Zoro cogió el pequeño regalo que estaba envuelto de un color verde vidrioso. No sabía por qué le daba un regalo, que supiera él y su mente no le fallaba de tanto alcohol hoy no era su cumpleaños y tampoco había hecho nada para merecérselo.

\- ¿A qué viene esto, Robin? - realmente estaba confundido.

-Solo ábrelo. -no sonó a ruego, pero se acercaba mucho.

-Parece que es un libro. No será esos libros enormes que lees. - lo que le faltaba, un dolor de cabeza. En cambio, ella se puso un poco nerviosa. Tan obvio era lo que le iba a regalar.

El peliverde acato el casi ruego de la morena y delicadamente empezó a desenvolver el molesto papel que le impedía ver lo que ocultaba y lo que pretendía los ojos azules de la morena que le miraba con angustias. Quedo sorprendido al ver el regalo. No lo podía creer, era simplemente un diario donde podía escribir sus avances como su entrenamiento o para escribir de sus aventuras o sus secretos. Era perfecto para él y era original teniendo en cuenta de la pasión que tenía Robin por los libros y este era made Robin. Lo que le gustó mucho era que su portada estaba dibujada el Sunny y cada uno de sus nakamas, era hecho a mano. Sabía que Robin dibujaba, pero no sabía que dibujaba como Leonardo davinchi. El dibujo parecía hecho a lápiz, pero imborrable y las paginas eran un color verde como su pelo. Por una vez le gusto un libro porque allí escribiría todo lo que deseaba y ahora mismo le antojaba besar sus labios de una maldita vez y borrar su sabor para siempre.

De repente en la sala hubo un silencio incómodo para Robin, en cambio para Zoro era el mejor momento para meditar y controlar sus impulsos para no lazarse y hacerla suya en ese mismo momento.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurro casi inaudible pero que Robin escucho a la primera, mientras no apartaba su único ojo del delicado libro.

-Es por todas las veces que me has salvado de ser cortada por dos. -agacho la cabeza temiendo de que no le gustara.

-No debías...

\- Solo es un detalle nada más. - el silencio volvió hacerse presente en la sala, pero esta vez era un tanto más incómodo para los dos. –" _ **Lo sabía. Era una mala idea por regalarle ese estúpido diario. Tuve que regalarle una botella de sake. Seguro que le hubiera gustado más que el libro. Soy idiota."-**_ Ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestar, así…me voy. - intento despedirse intentando no derramar una lagrima. Le lastimaba de que no le gustara y más lo que le había costado hacer el maldito dibujo.

La morena comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero alguien la agarró del brazo haciéndola voltear y ver a Zoro un tanto…molesto.

Quiso decir algo para que el la liberase de su agarre, pero Zoro se adelantó cortando cualquier sonido proveniente de los labios de la morena.

-Lo hago porque eres muy importante para mí. -le afirmo acercándose a los labios de la morena. Ella se sorprendió, podía decir que era una declaración, lo dudaba.

Sin decir nada más la beso apasionadamente y a la vez demostrando que la amaba hasta enloquecer. Para que solo tuviera ojos para él y de nadie más. Profundizo el beso hasta quedarse sin oxígenos en sus pulmones. Ella no respondió al beso porque le sorprendió la invasión de su nuevo intruso, pero que volvería a experimentar encantada. No respondió. Ni siquiera cuando se separó de sus labios no supo que decir, era el primer hombre que le había dejado sin palabras.

-Creo—creo que me voy a la cama. - seguía sin saber que decir. Zoro la soltó mientras ella observaba la sonrisa juguetona que se formó en el rostro del chico que le había quitado todas las palabras.

-Buenas noches. - le dio la espalda, quitándose su abrigo, alimentando el deseo de Robin por él. Esa espalda musculosa que tanto había detallado con la mirada, pero nunca con las manos. Pero por desgracia hoy no sería el día.

Ando hacia la puerta mientras el empezaba sus levantamientos de pesa hasta que una voz le interrumpió el proceso.

-Robin… no quiero verte cerca de ese cirujano sino te secuestro en una habitación para siempre. - amenazo y conociéndole tendría mucho cuidado, pero revelo que había escuchado la discusión entre Nami y que estaba celoso.

-Eso significa que te gusto.

El sonrió de medio lado. - Me gustas tanto como el diario que me has regalado. -ooooh eso es confesión.

-Vaya entonces no te gusto.

-Calla mujer. - ordeno sonrojado el peliverde hasta la medula. Ella rio por lo bajo contenta de que por fin le hubiera dado el regalo de una maldita vez después de tanto meses y llevarse un beso como ese. Hoy sería un momento happy. Lo gracioso es que ya no tendrá que ir desnuda para llamar la atención.

Que podía salir mal en ese instante. Lo más importante era que los dos estaban enamorados y que lo disfrutarán al máximo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Este fic lo he escrito por que esto me ha pasado a mí, bueno más o menos algunas cosas son invitadas, pero más o menos me pasaba lo de Robin que estaba nerviosas por entregar un maldito libro que compré que tarde un mes para dárselo a alguien que es muy importante para mí y que me gusta y a cambio recibí por sorpresa un beso en la mejilla. Y bueno yo no voy a ser tan cabrona y os dejo el toque ZoRo, pero aun así no se si le gusto. No sep. pero solo sé que a Zoro y al chico que me refiero le gusto. Jajajaja.**_

 _ **Y consejo de sarita siempre hay una persona que esta cuando la necesitamos y siempre nos dice que no es necesario que se lo agradezcamos, pero algunas veces es bonito comprarle una cosa, aunque sea una estupidez porque por ejemplo a este chico no le volveré a ver ir que se traslada de ciudad por sus estudios. Así que aprovechar para ser fuerte y declararos de la persona que os gusta. Igual como en une piece quien dijo que se separarían durante dos años y si alguien descubrió sus verdaderos deseos.**_

 _ **Gracias a los que me hayáis leído y que me envíes un revise a las personas que sufren como Robin o como yo por dar un estúpido regalo.**_

 _ **Viva el ZoRo y el LuNa que ahora hay pocos fanfic que escriben sobre esta pareja, no estoy en contra de las otras parejas, pero es que son mis preferidas. Bss y abrazos.**_


End file.
